Stephanie's Sweet 16 Party
by purplecat41877
Summary: Stephanie turns 16 and D.J. goes into labor making her unable to attend the party.


Disclaimer: Full House is not mine but Kayla is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Stephanie's Sweet 16 Party**

Stephanie was in her room putting on makeup. Just then, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Stephanie said. Michelle entered the room.

"Stephanie, could I please borrow your makeup?" Michelle asked.

"What do you need makeup for?"

"To look nice."

"How about I put it on you while explaining how to do it?"

"OK."

Michelle sat on Stephanie's bed. Stephanie put makeup on Michelle while explaining the steps for applying it.

A few minutes later, Stephanie handed Michelle a mirror. Michelle was very pleased with what she saw.

"What do you think?" Stephanie asked.

"You should be a makeup artist," Michelle said proudly.

"You like it."

"Yes, I do."

Just then, the phone rang. Stephanie answered and it turned out to be D.J. on the other end. D.J. had married Steve about a year ago. The two of them were currently expecting a baby girl.

* * *

"Deej, you can't miss my sweet 16 party!"

"Sorry, Steph, but I'm going into labor."

"Should I tell Dad?"

"No, I'll do it as soon as the baby's born and all of you can come and see her."

"I understand."

"Thanks."

"Love you, Deej."

"Love you, too, Steph."

D.J. heard a dial tone and then hung up. Then she and Steve headed for the front door.

* * *

Stephanie was having her party when the doorbell rang. She ran to answer it, opened the door, and saw a boy who looked very familiar.

"Brett?"

"Great to see you again, Steph."

"You, too."

"Happy sweet 16."

"Thanks, and come in."

"OK."

Brett entered the house. Stephanie closed the door and introduced Brett to her guests.

* * *

Danny was cleaning the kitchen. Just then, Joey entered through the back door.

"Danny, you'll never believe what Kimmy just told me."

"Try me."

"D.J.'s in labor at the hospital."

"And I wasn't told?"

"Guess not."

"I should let Stephanie know about this."

Joey nodded in agreement. Then he and Danny entered the living room and surprised Stephanie and her guests.

"Dad, was there something you wanted?" Stephanie asked.

"Your sister is about to give birth to your niece and my granddaughter," Danny said.

"I know."

"When did you find out?"

"Before the party."

"Why didn't you let me know?"

"Deej asked me not to because she wasn't ready to have us come to the hospital yet."

"Did she say she'd call?"

Stephanie nodded. Danny felt relieved.

* * *

In the birth room, D.J. felt a contraction come on. She grabbed onto Steve's hand and kept breathing until the contraction was over.

"You OK?" Steve asked.

"That was the most painful contraction yet."

The doctor came over to D.J. and Steve. Then she said, "D.J., you're getting close to delivering your daughter. I'm going to have you push on the next contraction."

A few minutes later, the next contraction came. D.J. pushed as hard as she could and a few minutes later her daughter was born.

The doctor checked the baby and announced that she was healthy. Then the doctor gave the baby a warm sponge bath.

* * *

Back at the house, Stephanie and her friends were dancing to music. Just then, Jesse, Becky, Nicky, and Alex rushed down the stairs. Danny, Michelle, and Joey came in from the kitchen. Danny went over to the CD player and turned off the music.

"Dad, what do you think you're doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Congratulations on becoming an aunt," Danny said and kissed Stephanie on the cheek.

"Deej had her baby?"

"She just called," Jesse said.

"When can we see her?"

"How about after the party?" Joey suggested.

"Good idea."

"What did D.J. and Steve name the baby?" Becky asked.

"I want to know, too," Nicky said.

"Me, too," Alex chimed in.

"The baby's name is Kayla Ellen Hale," Danny said.

"I like that name," Michelle said.

Danny turned the music back on. Stephanie and her friends along with her family danced to the pop music playing on the CD player.

* * *

In the hospital, D.J. was in a bed holding her new daughter who had a little brown hair and dark blue eyes. Steve was standing over them amazed at how beautiful their daughter looked.

"She's beautiful," D.J. said.

"She looks a lot like you," Steve said.

"I called my dad and told him that we named the baby Kayla Ellen."

"I love that name."

"So do I and I love you."

"I love you, too."

D.J. and Steve kiss on the lips. Kayla yawned and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
